Some computing platforms may provide a user interface from which a user can chat, speak, or otherwise communicate with a virtual, computational assistant (e.g., also referred to as “an intelligent personal assistant” or simply as an “assistant”) to cause the assistant to output useful information, respond to a user's needs, or otherwise perform certain operations to help the user complete a variety of real-world or virtual tasks. For instance, a computing device may receive, with a microphone, voice input (e.g., audio data) that corresponds to a user utterance. An assistant executing at least in part at the computing device may analyze the voice input and attempt to satisfy the utterance by outputting useful information based on the utterance, responding to a user's needs indicated by the utterance, or otherwise perform certain operations to help the user complete a variety of real-world or virtual tasks based on the utterance.